The Meeting of Kim
by CrimsonNi
Summary: OniYume isn't an ordinary island with the typical trouble that the Strawhats have faced before. Luffy and his crew will have to face against the darkest presence of the universe, the Demons, while trying to gain the trust of a pained young woman. Set after the two years in the New World.
1. Chapter 1: BOOM

**This is my first written fan-fiction work considering that this is the first time I've decided not to be so lazy xD. Anywhoozies, I always have ideas in regards to One Piece and what sort of stories I have wanted to write, however, this one stuck out the most and I figured I should share it for the heck of it. The idea actually came from a remake of Dragonball Z's character Gohan's theme song lol. As obvious, I do not own One Piece except for my own OC(s) that will be appearing in the story and forgive me if there are times when our loveable characters seem a bit OOC; I will try my best to not go too far off =]. So please rate and comment, much appreciate it, Gracias!**

It was a usual day for the Strawhats what with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper trying to catch a mystical fish Usopp had previously fibbed about, Robin reading under the shade cast from the large mast, Nami sun-bathing on the deck, Sanji sorting through the kitchen's inventory, Zoro lifting weights in the watch tower, Franky hammering away in his room building some sort of new weapon, and Brook sipping tea while sitting next to Robin. The sea was actually calm for once with the sun and wind cooperating, creating a peaceful atmosphere. Luffy looked up and around him to see if he could notice any land or sign of action; to his disappointment, there was neither.

"Neh, Nami."

"What," she groaned, fearful that he was going to say something stupid and ruin the mood.

"Are we close to any islands yet?"

Nami looked at the log pose on her wrist seeing how all three needles were responding. Oddly enough, all three were behaving, instead of the usual ONE that tended to act crazy. That had actually made Nami smile since it meant that no insane, death-consisting islands were near by. However, one of the needles seemed to have been pointing slightly downwards but it wasn't shaking. "Hmm, I'd say at most we should reach an island in half a day."

This time it was Luffy who groaned. "Whaa? But I'm huuuungryyy!"

"You have no choice but to wait, you BAKA! If you hadn't broken the damn lock and eaten 90% of the food, you wouldn't be crying! Geez, behave or you **WON'T** eat, got it?"

Luffy had wanted to retort but the glare Nami threw his way made him think twice. Usopp, noticing this, tried his best to occupy Luffy's mind with blabber and nonsense until dinner time. When it finally was dinner time, Sanji made sure to emphasize his ire towards Luffy, even going as far as increasing Zoro's portions- he was that mad. Luffy huffed and puffed but a kick to the head from Sanji and a punch to the face from Nami made him bite his tongue and wait in anticipation for the next island. He prayed that they had a lot of meat because he couldn't even imagine having to go another minute without it!

After dinner, Zoro headed up to the watch tower to do his usual watch while the rest headed off to bed. Zoro peacefully gulped down some sake and once he noticed that nothing suspicious was happening, he drifted off into dreamland. Some time in the ungodly hour of night, a huge BOOM echoed; it was loud enough to vibrate the ship and wake Zoro up from his sleep. Normally, Zoro isn't nervous or afraid of anything, but the sound was so loud and unexpected that his heart was thumping to the point where he thought he was going to throw it up. The whole crew had woken up from the sound as well, causing them to race out of their rooms and investigate. Immediately, Zoro jumped into action and swept the whole ship for any attacks or intruders or Marines. There was nothing but open sea.

"What the hell was that?" Sanji asked.

Nami looked at the sky intensely but noticed nothing abnormal. "It's not going to rain...no hurricanes or tornadoes to worry about..."

"There's nothing surrounding the ship," Zoro confirmed.

Finally, Luffy wobbled out onto the deck, mumbling the whole time about meat and sushi. Usopp smacked the back of his head, shouting for him to wake up but the hit only caused Luffy to face-plant against the grass and snore away. '_Baka'_ the whole crew thought.

"I guess we can just head back to bed. There's nothing here," Nami said as a huge yawn tore through her tired face.

As everyone was about to do just that, a loud shriek from Usopp alerted everyone to stop.

"What happened?!" Nami shouted. Zoro already whipped his swords out and Sanji had a lit cigarette ready to go.

"A h-ho-ho..."

"Ho? Spit it out already!" This time it was Franky.

Usopp was much to shaken to speak, so he pointed a trembling finger and all eyes followed the movement. What faced before them had every pair of eyes (except Luffy, of course, who was still sleeping) mimicking Usopp's. It was a massive hole in the middle of the ocean, which Zoro could swear wasn't there two seconds ago. So massive that there was no way of seeing the other end of it; almost as if it reached for miles. And before anyone could even think of doing something, the Sunny-Go was already at the edge, tipping forward.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Usopp screamed and Chopper joined. Brook threw himself against the mast and held on, knowing that they were falling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed.


	2. Chapter 2: Where Are We?

_Why is it so cold? Ugh, I hurt all over...what the hell?_ Nami kept repeating to herself. She felt as if she could open her eyes but from what she could tell, the ground she was laying on was extremely cold, hard, and uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if she were bleeding somewhere but she definitely knew that there was a bunch of bruises and cuts all around her body.

Slowly, she tried moving her fingers, then her toes, and then the rest of her limbs. Despite the ache punching her in the back, she arose from the ground and reluctantly opened her eyes. The rest of the Strawhats were strewn across the ground like her with bruises and the Sunny-Go was sitting quietly behind them on what seemed like a small river. After a few breaths, Nami crawled her way towards the closest person, which happened to be Robin.

"Robin, Robin? Are you okay? Wake up."

Robin slightly groaned and opened her eyes. "Navigator-san?"

"Robin, are you okay? How hard did you fall?"

Robin had slowly risen up and sat up to test out how bad the damage was to her body. It wasn't all too bad but she wasn't necessarily happy either. "I'll be fine."

Nami nodded and helped Robin up from the ground. "I wonder where we are."

The two looked around and noticed that there were lights hanging from the ceiling and walls but it had looked as if they were in a cave from how cold and dark it felt, plus the little river Sunny was sitting on. Robin went to wake Franky, Usopp, and Chopper up while Nami handled Zoro, Sanji, Brook, and Luffy. Of course, everyone slowly came to consciousnesses except Luffy. "YOU BAKA!" she screamed in his ear and hit him again.

Luffy groaned and opened his eyes halfway to see what the commotion was about. "Nami? Why're you hitting me?"

Nami growled and clutched the collar of his shirt even tighter. "You Moron! Don't you see that we're trapped somewhere?! How the hell did you sleep through a fall like that?!"

"Eh? We fell?" Nami trembled, trying her hardest to not slam Luffy's head through the wall.

Zoro intervened and forced Luffy to look around him. "We fell through a hole in the water."

"Really? Then where are we? Is this the island?"

"We don't know that, you IDIOT!"

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening silenced the crew and they waited, all ready for battle, in case this was an enemy they were messing with. An elderly woman with a cane came walking in with deep set-in frown. Her hair was the color of blood, wrapped in a braided bun to the side of her head. Her eyes were wide ovals and the color of expensive silver. She appeared to be average height but the leg, which appeared to be no longer functioning, made it hard to determine.

"All that shouting," she said with a sigh. Her voice had a rough ring to it; as if she've been smoking her whole life. "And here I was thinking you were dead."

"Who are you?" Luffy asked in a demanding tone. Nami face-palmed in anger, hating the rude nature of Luffy at the moment.

"I am Royal," the woman surprisingly answered politely.

"Where are we?" Luffy demanded again. Usopp smacked his arm but Luffy ignored it, not caring in the slightest.

"Baka," the woman scoffed. "You made such a bold entry and you don't even know where you are? Well, you are on the island of OniYume."

"OniYume?" Nami questioned. She had never heard of the island before but suddenly wondered if the needle that was slightly tilted down was actually pointing to this island.

"Yes, and be grateful that you landed on our side of the island; who knows what would have happened to you otherwise."

"Meaning?" This time it was Sanji who pressed for information.

Royal sighed and turned towards the exit from where she came. "My leg's tired, if you must know, follow me. You need to clean up and eat something."

At first, the crew seemed skeptical of just following some strange old lady with a limp, but they were battered and she didn't seem all too evil, plus it wasn't as if any of them were substantially weak. Luffy didn't care and simply walked forward behind the woman. Nami grabbed his wrist and hissed that this was much too suspicious.

"Nami," Luffy whined. "But what if she has meat? I'll kick her ass if she's lying."

That didn't reassure Nami in the slightest but there was no changing Luffy's mind and with much reluctance, she let him go.


	3. Chapter 3: Demons Exist

They followed the woman named Royal up several flight of stairs until they reached the surface. It was a cozy room with simple neutral decorations to compliment the pale yellow walls and vintage furniture. The whole house had smelled of cinnamon which ignited a drooling fit within Luffy.

"Hey, hey, do you have some meat?"

Usopp held Nami back from wringing his neck. Royal turned to look with a confused expression but saw the innocence on Luffy's face and realized he was being serious.

"I don't give stuff for free, kid. I'll cook you a feast but you better work for it," she said. Luffy's eyes sparkled as he let his tongue wag out like a dog. "But first, you need to clean up. BASIL!"

The sound of running could be heard and finally a slim man entered the kitchen. He was tall, dark, and lithe with the same shade of red hair curled upon his head but his eyes were brown instead of silver. "Hey, Mama. Where've you been?"

"Basil, clean these people up. They're filthy and bleeding all over the place."

Basil turned to eye up the crew and nothing but a sly smirk crossed his features. "Well, hello beu-ti-fuls," he purred.

Sanji immediately stepped in front of Nami, assuming he was referring to the crew's two beautiful women, but Basil corrected his assumption by running up his slim fingers up Sanj's chest. Sanji's face turned beat red from either embarrassment or anger but it was hard to tell which one. Zoro had laughed but he stilled when Basil cocked his head to stare at him and give him a sultry wink.

"Don't worry, Mama, I'll take _real_ good care of them."

"Just don't molest them, Basil."

Basil deflated, his mood totally ruined by his mother's bluntness. With a 'tsk,' Basil dragged all members to the other side of the house where he would 'clean' them up. He had to admit, it wasn't easy since you had a blonde with 'kicking turrets,' a grass-colored, one-eyed swordsman with facial expression issues, an orange-haired cat with a voice box the size of the universe, a long-nosed creep with a broken off switch, a raccoon-dog who swore he was a reindeer, a rubber man with a laughing condition, a quiet bird with a creepy stare, a robot who looked as if he never showered in his life, and a skeleton who laughed at how he SHOULD be dead...but that he wasn't. _Only me. Of course I would get stuck with the weirdos._

"See? All done, now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Y-Y-You didn't have to..._BATHE_ us! We could have done it ourselves!" Sanji shouted.

"Excuse me, I didn't just bathe you, I massaged ALL of you, cleansed you, AND styled your hair. Such heavy service to a group of pirates, you should be so thankful!"

Sanji turned red because such a prideful man like himself hated to admit that that was the best experience of his life. He absolutely hated the fact that a _man_ had such a beautiful and gentle touch, but it was amazing. Everyone agreed too and wondered if Basil was some sort of Godsend created just for them.

"But why would you go to such lengths? You don't even know us," Robin asked.

"Well, no not personally, but _everyone_ knows you guys. Your names have reached very far in the New World. My mom and I have been fans since the Enies Lobby incident; such powerful people in such little numbers. I could be wrong, but I always thought you guys were one of the very few people to represent the minority."

The whole crew, even Luffy, blushed from the compliment and the sincerity of it. They had fans like this around New World?

"G-Gomen," they said in unison.

"Why are you sorry? You have a right to know, there's nothing wrong with that." Basil lead them back into the kitchen where Royal was standing in front of pot stirring some kind of soup.

"Finally done? Sounded like there was a war in there."

"Felt like it. One against nine, those are horrible odds! Next time, you're helping." Royal chuckled and resumed stirring.

"I hope my son was gentle to you."

Nami nodded enthusiastically. "It wasn't something I was familiar with but he was amazing!"

Royal smiled. "Glad to hear. He's a professional groomer and masseuse."

Luffy beamed! "Cool! I want him in my crew!"

Royal busted up laughing while Nami and Zoro punched Luffy.

"BAKA! You can't just selfishly say stuff like that?!"

"Oi, Luffy!"

Luffy pouted but the pout was instantly washed away when Royal placed a big bowl in front of him. It had smelled delicious and Luffy didn't even hesitate to dig right in. Royal passed around more bowls to the rest of the crew and one to Basil and herself.

"So," Nami began. "About what you said earlier..."

"Ah, yes, about the other side. You fell into a huge whole in the middle of the ocean, yes?"

Everyone nodded in confirmation.

"That hole is the back entrance of this island. The front entrance is all the way in the Grande Line."

"Grande Line? That's impossible, we didn't see a whole that huge when we sailed through there," Nami debated.

"Of course not; ordinarily, pirates enter the Grande Line through Reverse Mountain instead of the Calm Belt, since the sea kings live there and have a high rate of destroying ships. The entrance is on the Calm Belt side of the Grande Line."

"No way!"

"Wait, but doesn't that mean that if we sailed through the Grande Line and entered through the front entrance, we could have made it through to the New World?" It was Sanji who has asked.

"Theoretically, yes. The front entrance leads you to this side of the island, the side only inhibited by humans."

"A-And the other side?" Usopp forced himself to ask.

Royal looked down into her bowl with a frown. "The other side is inhibited by...Demons."


End file.
